


Rare Moments

by TeamWang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamWang/pseuds/TeamWang
Summary: Yixing comes home to a sleeping Tao and they're cute. That's it. Just cute.





	Rare Moments

The moon seemed lonely in the black sky over Beijing. Yixing took a moment to appreciate the plain beauty of the night before he quietly opened the door to the apartment.   
Trying not to make any noise he entered and closed the door behind him. The lights were turned off but he knew every piece of furniture in this apartment and he would most certainly find his way to the bedroom in every state, being drunk, dead tired, high or crying. 

When his eyes got used to the dark he looked around in the living room. Some clothes were thrown on the couch and on the table was still a plate with some leftovers. He silently laughed at the sight of this. Clearly he had been too tired - or too lazy to clean up before going to bed.   
His heart skipped a beat at the thought of a dead tired boyfriend sleepily eating his dinner.

He took off his shoes and crossed the living room. He held in for a moment and looked at the photos at the wall. A smile spread on his face at the memory of their last weekend together.   
They had both somehow escaped their busy schedule and went to Qingdao and spent a lazy weekend in the Shangri-La-Hotel. The picture showed them on the balcony of the hotel room.

He made his way through the pile of clothes and shoes and successfully entered the bedroom. The door had been open and he could see the small night light. He chuckled. Of course there had to be a night light. There always was and always had been. And probably always would be.   
On the bed was a big mountain of blankets and he could barely spot his boyfriend in it. He slowly approached the pile and sat down on the bed. 

He reached out and started to caress the few strands of hair that peaked out of the blankets. Suddenly the pile flinched. 

“Who?”, said a raspy voice. 

“Shh… It’s just me.”, Yixing whispered.

“Xing?”, the sleepy voice asked.

Yixing hummed and started unwrapping his boyfriend from the blankets.

“Why here?”, the voice asked.

Yixing smiled at the loss of grammar and vocabulary and pulled the blanket off his face. He took a minute to admire the sleepy look of his newly awake boyfriend who tried hard to open his eyes. Then he slowly leaned in and pecked his cheek.

“Sorry for waking you up.”, he said.

“You here.”, Tao mumbled and felt for his hand.

Yixing took his hand and kissed it softly. 

“Yes, I’m here. I came right after shooting because I missed you.”

“But members.”

“I miss them too but I missed you more.”

“They good?”

“Yes, they’re fine. Suho hyung says hi.”

“Miss him.”

Yixing tried not to laugh. “Yes he misses you too.”

“You hungry?”

“No, I ate at the set.”

“Missed you.”

“I missed you too, baby.”

“Kiss.”

Yixing smiled and leaned in for a real kiss.

“Move over.”, he mumbled.

He laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around his thin figure. His heart felt so light.

“Stay?”

“Yes, I’ll stay for the weekend. We haven’t seen each other for too long.”

“No breakfast.”

“We can just order. Don’t worry, babe.”

“Love you, Xing.”

“I love you too. Now go back to sleep.”

Tao cuddled up at him and closed his eyes again. Soon his breathing was calm and he was fast asleep. Yixing watched him contently and then closed his eyes. He had to value these rare but precious moments.


End file.
